Blue Bell
by TayvieNoon
Summary: Stan has been living with Craig for the past few years and Craig's new business plan may corrode Stan and the remainder of the "original kids" of South Park. [explicit]
1. New Romance

I stared at the wall. It was a nerve-racking thought to just sit here in silence. I guess I'm just used to his voice. I'm trying to find what I'm missing. Pound, pound at the door.

"Open the damn door." I got up and let him in.

His fawn hair glistened in the night. "I have it."

"What?" I uttered.

"The fucking money!" He shouted.

I looked down. I would always wonder where the money was from. Drugs? Sex? Assassinations? He would just pay me to keep me quiet. He sometimes would tell me that he loved me like he did just now as he was stuffing benjamins into his duffel bag. I wasn't sure if I necessarily loved him. I sure loved his money.

"Get undressed." he beckoned. I slowly took off my shirt as his large torso was already on top of mine. Shit he's so tall. It makes having sex difficult when he's 8 inches taller than I am. He bit my neck.

"Mh." I urged out. I wanted him to know that I was enjoying this. Sometimes I just pass out and he continues to go at me. This wasn't going to be one of those nights. He stood up.

"Get on your knees." He demanded starkly. I knelt down and he grabbed my raven hair and forced me onto himself. I think he liked to hear me gag. This went on for a good 10 minutes before I was given a break. He brought me to my feet and told me to take off my boxers. He pushed me on onto the bed and forced his long cock into me. Of course he didn't use a condom or lube. He said he liked to see me squirm. He said it was cute. As I was being plowed into I looked at his face noticing that he was concentrated on my eyes. He hardly ever would look into my eyes when speaking to me. He pushed his body forward and dipped his face towards mine so that our lips could connect. It was rare for him to kiss me but when he did it felt like my heart was on fire.

After some more pumps into me I cried out his name and came onto both of our stomachs. He smiled. That frozen mask of his never smiles. He came shortly after. He pulled out of me and took my hand swiftly ignoring my discomfort and rushed me into our motel bathroom to run the shower. He was eager to get me in there. He lathered me and kissed me all over. With no words from him I knew that something was up. He normally isn't this intimate and even when we do shower together he isn't holding me under the water and whispering my name.

"Stan I have to tell you something." His deep monotone voice fought against the loud water.

"What, Craig?" I said slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to need you for something." That never sounded good. The last time he said he needed my help was when he robbed the City Wok with Kenny. I was the getaway driver.

I placed my head onto his shoulder and nibbled a little. "Fine." I didn't even have the option to say no in the first place. If I did he would've kicked me out onto the streets by now.

He dug his nails down my back. I groaned. He turned away from me and shut off the shower.

"Let's go to bed." He dryly stated. I shook my head and my black hair fell into my eyes.

We both got into the bed. Next to me was the quarter box to make the bed vibrate. Craig hates it, he told me that it makes him nauseous.

He masturbating again. He does this almost every night. He also demands that I sleep naked at night. He said that he doesn't like being nude alone. Craig can be strange like that. I feel his arm grab onto me.

"Stan." he wistfully moaned. I was feeling frisky so I turned to face him and I kissed him. His eyes were glazed over and he smiled. I climbed on top of him and fell asleep immediately.

I woke up with Craig still under me. I was happy that he didn't push me off of him in the middle of the night. I heard Craig grumble "Get the fuck up."

I rolled back over. I looked at the clock on the table beside the bed. 8:14 am October 13th, 2019. The 5 year anniversary of my father's death. He died in the war. The whole fucking war ruined South Park. I hardly recognize anyone that walks the streets of South Park. I wouldn't know since I live on the outskirts of Denver being Craig's sex slave since our last year of high school.

I'm 22, a college dropout and the world's going to shit.

"I'm meeting with Kenny, I'll come get you when I need you, don't get into trouble."He was already dressed in a leather jacket and ripped up jeans. Fuck, Craig can be so good looking. His crooked teeth don't even bother me. He walked out of the room without looking back.

I was looking in the mirror and thought I should leave and go grocery shopping, Craig left me some money yesterday. I wanted some cereal and shit. The food in the vending machine just wasn't cutting it.

I caught the 17 bus after getting dressed. It's the only bus into South Park. It's easier going there then dealing with the crime-riddled Denver. I only venture there if Craig's with me. Shockingly after the war South Park had seem to flourish.

I stopped into the J-Mart and picked up the basic necessities. I only had 50$ to blow. I had to wait in line to check out. Though I was shocked to see who my bagger was.

"Hey Stan! Long time, no see." He grinned.

"Hey Butters." He had tattoos on his neck and a sleeve of them on his arm that traveled down to his elbow. I couldn't really tell what they were on his arm, but on his neck there was a guy's name in calligraphy, Joel.

I was too busy looking at his art on his body to notice that he was talking about something else. "I lost my foot in the war. I have a prosthetic one now, it's pretty cool."

I was fading out as he was checking out my Frankenberry. "You enrolled?"

"Yeah I had to get out of that damn house." I nodded. I always felt a little bit of pity for Butters. He was always a nice kid, he didn't deserve the shit he was given. He looks better now then I have ever seen before. I flashed a smile.

"I was talking to Kenny recently and you still hang around Craig?" My twisted into shock as I handed him the money. I nervously nodded.

"Shit Stan, my shifts almost over if you want to wait around. We just haven't talk in so long."

I blinked. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

There was a diner not too far from where Butters worked. He got us a table for two and I felt a little strange since Butters was still in his work uniform. We sat down and a waitress came over and we ordered our drinks.

"So how you've been?" He asked while spinning the ice around in his drink.

"It's been OK if you could say." Being homeless and Craig's bitch wasn't an ideal future for myself.

"Did Craig tell you about his business plan? Kenny told me." He smugly smiled.

"No he rarely tells me anything." I hung my head low.

"Oh it involves both of us. I heard that Craig was trying to round up everyone that used to be one of the "originals"." He motioned sarcastically.

Our waitress came back and we ordered our breakfast. I haven't had a stack of pancakes in years.

"That's all I was told. I could use the extra money. What they pay veterans now-a-days is shit." He put his face into his hands. "Shit's definitely hit the fan since we grew up."

I grumbled "I didn't think I'd still be in South Park." It felt like an anchor in my stomach. I'm 22 and I haven't accomplished anything.

"You know Stan, you can always talk to me." I think he figured out that I was upset.

"Yeah" I tried to fill the silence.

Our breakfast came out and I'd never been happier. I'm glad I'm not eating fucking candy bars for breakfast again.

Butters starts idly chit-chatting as we eat and it's nice to laugh like this. It didn't take very long to eat. When the check came he told me to not worry about it. I'm worrying about it.

"We should meet up more." He smiled.

I nodded and he offered to drive me where I was staying with Craig not wanting him to know where we've been hiding I told him that we were fine.

I felt exhausted as I brought my menial groceries back to our motel room. I know why we leech off of a motel but when I even try and make an argument about renting an apartment somewhere he just says "It costs too much.". He never listens to me.

I just laid around in bed until he came here. The door swung open and his tall frame was in my sight. It's hard to miss a 6'4 giant.

"Hey." his deep voice barked at me.

"Plan's changed you'll find out what's happening tomorrow." I didn't ask questions. Kenny probably fucked something up making it postponed.

He crawled in bed next to me. He pulled me against his chest. This is the closest I've got to anyone. He was kissing my neck and I felt like I was on cloud nine.

**AN: For the people wondering what happened to Static Sickness, it's on hiatus. This dominated my thought process and I just needed to get it out. Also I promise more things happen in the next chapter. (It gets better.) Review if you want to!~**


	2. Blue Lights

Craig woke me up by teasing me while I slept. Luckily I didn't cum in the sheets like last time. Once he saw that I was awake he stopped touching me.

I pouted. "Come on, Craig." I licked my my lips.

"Stan." he groaned.

I ripped the blankets off of me and pushed myself onto Craig. Every once in a while I try and top Craig but he always fights back and flips me over. Craig was under me and he grabbed at my sides to tickle me.

I started laughing "Stop it, asshole." I gasped and wriggled around.

"You feeling better?" Craig flashed a crooked smile."You wanna ride?"

I nodded and went to sit on him.

"We have to be ready in an hour." Craig sighed into me. "I think you'll be excited." he sounded enthusiastic but his face didn't express that.

We we're already near where we had to go. Craig drove us in his beat up blue pick-up truck to a motel type of building being renovated. They were putting up a sign that said 'Blue Bell- Love Hotel'. Kenny was talking to one of the construction workers. He saw us pulling in and gave us a thumbs up. We got out of the truck and Kenny ran over to us.

"Yo Stan, I know Craig holds you the fuck up all the time but at least you could call me sometimes. So much for 'best friends'." He sarcastically frowned.

"You sound like my mother." I said as Craig flipped him off.

"We're waiting for everyone else to get here and I'll explain everything." Kenny grinned.

I turned to Craig and whispered "Love hotel? What the hell is this?" He grabbed my arm roughly "Do you want money and a place to live? You're lucky Kenny is letting me run the money behind this."

As he lectured me a white Dodge Explorer pulled into the parking lot carrying to blondes in it. Butters and Tweek hopped out and waved to us. Walking across the highway was someone smoking a cigarette. Once he was in ear shot we heard "Bonjour, faggots."

Craig chuckled. Kenny motioned that Craig should wait outside til everyone arrived and he would start explaining things to us inside. The room that Kenny brought us to was the lobby. It had tan walls and smelled liked Lysol. We were told to sit and Butters sat next to me.

"So you know finally prostitution has been legalized in Colorado. My brother, Kevin, also recently made it big playing the tables in casinos. He was willing to give me and Craig some money so we could run a gay brothel."

"Ze fuck? I'm not sucking dick for you beech." Christophe grumbled. I haven't seen Christophe in years but he still looks rugged and is still stubborn as ever.

"Yes, you are Frenchie." Kenny beamed. "You still owe me and Craig money you fucking bum, you and Damien are in the same fucking boat!" The sound of footsteps eerily echoed Kenny's outburst. This made Butters shiver and Tweek yelp.

"Someone say my name?" We all turned around to see a short man adorned in all black with his dark red eyes being the only thing non monochrome.

"Yeah, you asshole." Kenny pointed at Damien.

"I know I owe you money dick face, I suppose that I'm bored enough to play your little game." He sat down next to Christophe. "Continue." He gestured.

"As I was saying, a majority of you will become whores but you will get a salary and for some of you, housing. You're lucky that the governments on your side." Kenny laughed. Sadistic bastard.

Butters whispered to me that he was glad that he owned an apartment nearby. Lucky bitch.

Two pairs of footsteps entered the room. "I'm sorry I'm late chums but the traffic was fucking dreadful." A British voiced peeped out along with Craig's voice. "Everyone's here."

Kenny continued on. "So any questions?" Tweek shockingly raised his hand. "Is everyone comfortable with this? Since I'm kind of not." I wanted to admit that I wasn't OK with resorting to prostitution for money but my thought was interrupted.

"My game is shit, I haven't had a guy in bed in years. Life's an adventure!" Butters claimed. Pip fucking clapped. "Agreed."

Damien excitedly said "Sex with mortals is more lively...if you know what I mean." Gross I thought.

"Well that's dandy. We still have a hell of a lot things to do before we open. We need to paint these walls a different color, get new furniture for the lobby, and get materials." Kenny winked. "So new found whores grab a paint brush!" I rolled my eyes and Butters and I walked into an adjacent room. We painted the walls in a light blue. "You know I think Kenny is on to something." Butters said while concentrating on rolling paint on the walls. I didn't think so. This seemed pretty sleazy. I didn't want to hurt Butters' feelings "Yeah." I felt hollow.

It was already the end of the day and my arms hurt like hell from all of the painting we did. Butters, Tweek, and Pip had left to get back to their apartments and homes. Kenny arranged that two of the rooms were 'staff' only. Craig and I shared a room where Kenny, Christophe, and Damien were crowded in the other room together. Craig and I were already annoyed with the sound of their bickering. Craig pushed me onto our new bed. I loved the smell of fresh linen. He was lying next to me.

"Stan, are you okay?" I looked up at him and just shrugged. He wrapped his arms around me and pet my hair. "It'll be okay," I just felt so tired. He held me like this all night.

Its been a week since we started renovating Blue Bell. We're opening up tonight. It's our grand opening. I'm pretty anxious about what's going to happen. If Kenny makes another anus grand opening joke I'm going to punch him in the face. Everyone excluding Craig and Kenny were dressed just in tight black pants. I finally got to see Butters' full tattoos. His sleeve was of a merman with a blue background and seashells. It was a very intricate design. He also was the most muscular of us...and the hottest. Next to him was Christophe and he looked thin but his abs were very well defined. Tweek and Pip were sitting on a loveseat together and they both looked like rails. I never really understood the appeal of these 'twinks'. Damien was standing up and he looked broody and sexy.

Apparently Kenny and Christophe told numerous people about Blue Bell. To be completely honest, I was so nervous for tonight. We were all sitting around what Kenny wants to call 'The Lounge' it's just the lobby but whatever floats his damn boat. I looked at the clock, 9 AM, opening time. Butters had suggested that we put Blue Bells on the door so we know when customers come in. Craig called him a faggot. I agreed.

The bells rang lowly. I felt an anchor drop in my chest. All of our eyes shot to the door. He looked young. The man that walked in went to talk to Kenny. He handed him what seemed to be a lot of money. I swallowed. We couldn't hear what they were saying but Kenny smiled and pointed to Damien.

The stranger came over and introduced himself as Greg and blushed.

Damien spoke out. "Did he suggest me?" Greg nodded. "I see, you're a kinky type. Come with me." Damien took Greg by hand and led him to an empty room.

"It's like we're being ogled like meat." Butters whispered. "It's because we are." I said bluntly as another gray-haired customer paid and took Pip to another room. He looked gross, I'm glad I dodged that bullet.

As time passed we could hear low grunts and skin slapping coming from the room Damien was in.

It was already 11 o'clock once the third fish took the bait. He was a middle-aged guy looking for a threesome. Pip and Damien were still busy so the pickings were slim. After talking to a very smug Kenny he came over mumbling something about black hair and grabbed Christophe's and my wrist.

Once we were in the dark room he started touching Christophe and asked if we would call him 'Daddy'.

I shivered.

He started kissing Chris and slowly removed his pants. He motioned that I should be kissing with them. My lips were attacked. He also took off my pants for me.

Being naked with Christophe with this still clothed man felt strange. Looking at Christophe naked wasn't a bad thing though, he was so mesmerizing. This wasn't so bad as I thought. Craig was way more lankier than Christophe was.

Our customer who hadn't given us his name demanded that I blow Christophe. I knelt down like I had many times before for Craig. I told myself to imagine that it's Craig and it'll be alright. Our john pushed my head down so that I would be deep throating him. Christophe's dick hit my gag reflex like 4 times. It was excruciating.

"Good boy." He pulled me by my hair so I would stand. He sat on the bed and just pulled down his pants but not his shirt. He looked at Christophe. "Sit."

"Didn't you read the contract? All customers must wear a condom." He said sternly.

The older man grabbed his wrist. "Come on boy I'll give you an extra hundred."

I felt sick. I wanted to run, grab Craig, and get the fuck out of here.

"Fuck zis." Christophe rolled his eyes.

Our customer punched Christophe in the face.

I reacted.

I pushed over the older man yelling. "Stop! What the fuck? Get out! Get the fuck out!"

He looked shocked and pissed. "Fuck you, you stupid whore." He spat at me and left in a huff.

Kenny ran in and I started to see Christophe's face start to bruise a little.

Kenny panicked. "What the fuck? What did you do?"

"He broke ze fucking contract that you specifically told us to follow. I didn't want to fuck ze sleazeball bareback." Christophe spat.

I recalled when Kenny lectured us about proper whore etiquette and endorsing the rules.

Kenny was speechless and uneasy. "I'm sorry about this guys. He didn't ask for a refund and he used a credit card. So no loss right?"

Chris smiled and pushed Kenny out of the way. "I'm on my smoke break." I peeked out of the bedroom to try and find Craig. It was already midnight and I didn't care if an another client came in. As I walked out into the lobby naked I noted that Tweek and Butters were still sitting there. They looked a bit shell shocked but I dodged their questions for Craig.

It wasn't hard to find him, he was in our staff bedroom in the back. He was spread out on the bed masturbating. I scurried over to him and climbed on top of him to his surprise. He seemed amused.

"Just what I wished for, I heard the commotion, I'll ask Kenny about it later. You're more interesting." He said while kissing my neck. I started to lick his chest and grab at his cock.

He moaned. "I'm going to fuck you hard, slut." It was the most romantic thing he's said to me.

**A/N: Hello! My writing process of writing during the week and typing during the weekend got screwed up because of the farce of Columbus' Day. I got a day off for that murderer but whatever. Also the chapter titles are song titles to one of my favorite bands. I'm not going to tell you the band name. It'll be like a guessing game. If you review, you're cool.**


End file.
